Field
This disclosure relates to a secondary battery, more particularly, a secondary battery with improved stability.
Description of the Related Technology
Demand for a secondary battery as an energy source is increasing sharply as technology development and demand for mobile devices increases. A secondary battery is being included in digital devices such as mobile phones, laptops, digital cameras, and power tools, traditional scooters (e-bike) etc.
Secondary batteries are roughly classified into a cylindrical battery, a square battery and a pouch type battery according to external and internal structural features. In addition, secondary batteries are classified into a jelly-roll type and a stack type according to the structures of a positive pole, a separator and a negative pole configuring the secondary battery.
Electrode active material is coated into a metal foil using as a collector in the jelly-roll type electrode assembly, the coated foil is dried and pressed, and then, is cut in a band type having a regular width and length. The jelly-roll type electrode assembly is mainly used in the cylindrical battery, in some cases, is compressed as a flat-type and is also applied to the square or pouch type battery.
In general, the cylindrical secondary battery inserts the jelly-roll type electrode assembly into a cylindrical case.